Agent Brains/Relationships
Family Super Commander She is the daughter of the Super Commander, and although they don't spend much time together (because you can see that he is always on a ship in space) Braianna loves him. Usually called "Super Commander" but sometimes simply called "Dad." She and her dad have a great father-and-daughter relationship. Following every order and advice of the Super Commander, no matter how small or big the situation is, except if she can hear it completely. She fears that if her dad finds out of her mistakes, either as a student or a Protector, the Super Commander can ground her on one of Jupiter's moons. Gelatina She and Gelatina had a long history together that takes back then when she was still living at a space station. She really loves her and have always been and always will be her favorite pet. Though she misses her a lot, she is also worried of her current situation of being alone inside her kennel. Friends Fred Luckpuig Fred and Brains have been good and close friends, in fact, she is the only friend that is a girl. They've become very close, right after he acquired control of Friday, though Friday was meant for. Braianna doesn't get boys, therefore she then leaves for more important matters and she thinks Fred as an inferior, however, without him there'll be no one helping her. She thinks that Fred is wasting time by just relaxing and playing video games, but there are times she is mistaken, that it's not bad at all of being normal and average. Friday Though the control of the Annihilator 9-0-9-0-9-0-niner was meant for her and not Fred. She had no choice but to accept it and had to become a friend of the boy next door. Friday trusts Brains more than Fred, but he's more closer to Fred as a friend. There also times, that Friday had to go to Brains and asks help from her, by himself, when he has problem with Fred. When aliens attack, Brains asks Fred to "borrow" Friday from him and Fred accepts it either with or without in return. Enemies Borgolon Braianna became a victim/fool to his cuteness and didn't suspect a thing from him until he revealed his true self. She still regrets after letting Fred keeping a cute and evil puppy and for having him accepted inside her own house. However, she still cares for him even though he is an evil alien dog and temporarily imprisoned in her lab she would at least give him a chew toy and ignore him after that. Love Interest Agent Alpha One She formerly had an interest on him as the Protector's "Best Special Agent of all time" in her perspective. In episode Episode 5, she considers him as her hero and completely trusts him on everything he's saying (thinking that he's a great agent) but to found out that he's just an actor and not a real agent, and it's now just a memory. Caribou Caruthers She and Fred are a fan of Caruthers (of course from a different perspective). Because they have much in common and she has great respect for him. Jake He's the most popular and attractive boy in her school. In Episode 42, Braianna had a secret crush on him. When Jake asked her out, she got angry thinking he only likes her because of the deodorant that she borrowed from Fred but after she asked Doc Scomus what was in the deodorant and she had known that it was just slime juice, she realized her mistake and knew that Jake actually likes her. They went at the school dance party as Romeo and Juliet and danced together. Category:Relationships